Once Again
by warblerwritings
Summary: Blaine Anderson doesn't regret anything, except maybe sneaking around behind Kurts back. Blaine cheats on Kurt With Sebastian Smythe. [Sebastian has never had sex before] My first fic so please don't be too harsh :(


Blaine slips out of Mckinley after Glee club. He's got an hour at the most, without seeming suspicious, and he's told Kurt he's going out to get food. Kurt will want to know, later, why Blaine hasn't brought him anything, and Blaine will have to say he's eaten it all himself.

It just happens that this really is something he doesn't want to share, especially not with Kurt. Sebastian is already lurking in the doorway of his dorm, a little awkwardly tall and looking distinctly nervous. He's got so broad over the last year; being captain of every sports team that agrees with him.

"Hi," says Sebastian quietly. "I wasn't sure you were really coming?"

Blaine doesn't roll his eyes and say This was my idea you big dummy. He just grins and grabs Sebastian's Dalton blazer with both hands and drags him down into a kiss. Sebastian makes the same startled noise he always does, somewhere between Really? and Again? But after a second he puts his hands on Blaine's hips. His hands are huge. It's one of the things Blaine likes best about him.

Blaine kisses him until he starts to worry he's going to end up looking like he's been kissing someone, and makeup won't cover how red and chapped his mouth is. Sebastian is a surprisingly good kisser. Blaine would really like Sebastian to shove him up against his bed, but Sebastian's really sweet instead. Blaine has learned to live with that.

"Did anyone see you coming here?" Sebastian whispers breathlessly.

"No," says Blaine. "I don't think Wes'd care, anyway." Sebastian looks a little puzzled. It's adorable. Adorable is not something Blaine is used to finding so hot. He likes wicked and naughty. Sebastian is terrible at both of those. Blaine is trying to coach him through it.

"Sebastian," Blaine says, frustrated. He reaches up and pinches Sebastian's nipple, hard. Sebastian winces and gives him a wounded look. "It's much, much hotter when we sneak around. Isn't it?" Not like they have a lot of other options; they don't have the same friends and they dont join the same groups. Blaine is a weird theatre kid and Sebastian is a brethtaking Jock.

"Yeah," says Sebastian, a little reluctantly. And then he looks a lot less reluctant when Blaine starts playing with the string on his shorts. "Wait," he says. "Nick and Jeff are next door"

"That's why it's fun," says Blaine. Sebastian's shorts are loose enough that Blaine can get his hand down them without much trouble and Sebastian loses the thread of whatever he was going to say as soon as Blaine's hand gets anywhere near his dick. It's almost too easy.

"Jesus, now, really?" Sebastian says. He pushes Blaine a little toward the back of the bed, and Blaine likes getting pushed so he wiggles his hands into Sebastian's boxers and puts his fingers around Sebastian's cock, squeezing just a little. Sebastian makes a really satisfying choked noise and kisses Blaine. It's a lot harder than he was kissing before; suddenly Sebastian's got teeth and his hands are digging into Blaine's hips. If Blaine ends up with bruises he's going to make Sebastian pay for them later.

"Anybody might hear us," says Blaine. "So you'd better be quiet." Sebastian groans. He's not great at quiet, Blaine has learned. Blaine enjoys it but Sebastian always seems a little mortified afterward. Blaine enjoys that, too. "So can I?"

"Can you what?" Sebastian asks, and then Blaine drops to his knees on the burgandy carpet and Sebastian goes completely red and stuttery and can't seem to say anything else. Blaine takes that as a yes; generally speaking if Sebastian can't manage to say anything it's because he's too embarrassed to say yes, Blaine, please suck my cock. He doesn't have nearly as much trouble with no.

Blaine pulls Sebastian's shorts and boxers down together and is proud of himself when Sebastian's dick bounces free, already ready to go. Sebastian was so embarrassed the first time that happened, and afterward he grumbled about how it wasn't Blaine, he was just a teenage boy and a breeze blowing the wrong direction meant he couldn't stand up in class. Blaine knows that isn't true, though, because whenever he accidentally-on-purpose slaps Sebastian's arse in Lima Bean Sebastian bitches later about getting hard. But when Blaine got Wes to do it Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"But—" Sebastian says. "Oh god." He slumps against the wall a bit and Blaine puts his hand around the base of Sebastian's cock so he can angle it exactly how he wants it. He likes sucking Sebastian's cock; Sebastian makes groaning, whining noises and his hips stutter up like he can't help himself. He keeps trying to put his hands in Blaine' hair, though, which is unacceptable; Blaine worked hard to get his hair gelled just right.

Blaine sucked Kurt's cock once, it wasnt nearly as nice as Sebastians. Kurt scrunched up his nose afterwards and said, "It's more enthusiasm and slobber than sucking, though," and Blaine slapped him playfully for it. Blaine may not give the best blowjobs in the world but he's only had Kurt to practice on, and that rarely happened. Anyway, he's not getting any complaints from Sebastian.

Sebastian comes ridiculously fast. Blaine doesn't mind swallowing, especially since he doesn't want come on his face when he goes home. Sebastian can't stop himself from groaning, loudly, and someone is definitely going to hear that, so Blaine pops back up to his feet.

"My turn," Blaine says insistently against Sebastian's mouth. His dick is hard from sucking Sebastian's dick, which is maybe weird? But blaine enjoys what he enjoys And he very much enjoys Sebastian's cock. It's a lot like Sebastian; big and pretty and unexpectedly easy to play with. Blaine bumps his dick against Sebastian's hip a couple of times to give him the idea.

"This was your idea," Sebastian grumbles, but he's too much of a gentleman not to undo the flies on Blaine's jeans and shove them down a little. "I… I can't here," he says, going pink, which means he's not going to even try and reciprocate. Blaine's weirdly okay with that; Sebastian had never actually tried to blow anyone before Blaine, and while Blaine finds his choking and drooling and accidental teeth charming it's not something he really wants to coach Sebastian through in semi-public.

Instead Blaine grabs Sebastian's hand and licks it, sucking on his fingers so they pop out of Blaine's mouth with a nice loud noise that makes Sebastian's breath start to stutter in his chest again. And then he pushes Sebastian's hand down, and Sebastian grabs Blaine's cock and starts stroking it a little too gently. He is always a little too gentle. Blaine whines and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and makes Sebastian hold him up. Blaine bites the spot where Sebastian's shoulder meets his neck until Sebastian speeds his hand up, and then Blaine kisses him there instead until he loses track of everything he's doing because actually Sebastian is pretty good at this, and Blaine is a teenager, too, and it isn't hard to make him come.

When Blaine stops feeling a little shaky and a lot hot all over, Sebastian is frowning at his own hand, looking a little perplexed at what to do with it now that it's sticky from Blaine. Blaine mumbles, "Lick it off," into Sebastian's neck, mostly for the fun of seeing Sebastian's eyes widen in horror. But Sebastian narrows them again, and then he looks at his hand for a second, and then he actually does it, so seriously, like this is a science experiment.

It's hot. It's stupidly, crazily hot, watching Sebastian lick Blaine's come off his hand. Blaine can't breathe for a second, and when he can make his limbs move he leans up and kisses Sebastian, hard. Sebastian is going to have a hard time explaining why his mouth is so red to all the boys on the track team. "Holy christ," says Blaine. "Am I actually corrupting you?"

"It's not that different than if I blew you," Sebastian argues, but he's blushing a little, like he's pleased with himself for making Blaine happy.

"I think we should fuck," says Blaine. Sebastian closes his eyes for a second. They haven't actually done that yet, although Blaine's done some things with his fingers that Sebastian has appreciated very much. "my house after school. How about it?"

"Yeah, I—" Sebastian stops for a second. "I mean. It'd be easier somewhere quiet, wouldn't it?"

"Well, we can't exactly sneak one down here, can we?" Blaine asks.

Sebastian is biting his lip like there's something he wants to say and he can't say it. He fixes his shorts instead, and Blaine shoves himself back into his underwear, although it's a bit uncomfortable now.


End file.
